


Recruiting Trip [podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Heroes (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has heard stories about some unusual goings-on in Sunnydale, and goes to see if there's anyone who might benefit from his... mentorship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruiting Trip [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Recruiting Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152776) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



> What a delightful little story! It was great fun to podfic this - I hope you like it!

[For download as a single mp3](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/RecruitingTrip.mp3)


End file.
